100 Themes Challenge
by Zena-Xina
Summary: A response to the 100 Themes Challenge on Psychfic. 100 words, 100 chapters, 100 different themes!
1. Intoduction

I hope you don't mind 100 worded stories.

This is a response to the 100 Themes Challenge. Each chapter will have 100 words and there will be a hundred chapters. Also, each chapter will be about something different.

Now that that is clear, I hope you enjoy my little collection. There's no common story to these, just whatever first comes to my mind. There will be Shules, Character Death, Whump, Pre-Season, you name it.

And I'll gladly take any requests, whenever it'll fit in. Plus, I'll love you forever if you took a moment to review here and there. Enjoy!


	2. Love

"How on earth did I get blessed with such an amazing woman?" Shawn thought to himself as he lay next his girlfriend, staring up at the the stars from the blanket they shared.

Everything had gone perfect tonight. He had picked Jules up to go out for dinner, then a movie, and now stargazing. The time they spent together had just deepened his love for her. Shawn smiled, knowing he was going to remember this night forever.

He got up, pulling Juliet up with him. Taking something out of his pocket, he knelt and asked, "Juliet, will you marry me?"


	3. Light

Light. Everything was light. Pure white light.

It surrounded him. Filling him and pouring out everyw-

"SHAWN! Why is every light on? You don't need extra lamps either! It's daylight outside! Do you know what that foil on the windows looks like to clients? Like we're out of business! We can't pay the the electricity bill for all this if we can't get any business!" Gus exclaimed at his best friend.

"Gus!" Shawn whined. "I'm just trying to get into the mood for the new case we have! I can't compete with a great narrator if I have no experience!"


	4. Dark

Shawn looked at the knife in front of him. It called beckoningly to him, scaring him a bit. The seventeen year old picked it up, placing its cool edge on his hot skin.

Looking around, Shawn checked that no one was watching. Abandoned warehouse or not, he couldn't risk someone interrupting him. He also made sure his note was in clear view.

_This is it, _Shawn thought. _No one wants me. Gus went off for college, Mom left, even Dad can't stand me. I won't be missed. O'll never be anybody._

Putting pressure on the knife, he ended his life.


	5. Seeking Solace

Lassiter looked up as his door bell rang. He had no clue who on earth it could be. He was on paid leave, and he wasn't expecting any visitors.

At first he didn't recognize the messy man with a sling on his arm.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed as gently as he could. The last week had been hard on them all, especially the psychic.

"I just... I didn't want to be alone right now." he said, voice caught in his throat.

Nodding, Lassiter stepped back letting him in.

"Of coarse."

This time could be an exception. 


	6. Break Away

"GREW UP IN A SMALL TOWN, AND WHEN THE RAIN WOULD FALL DOWN, I'D JUST STARE OUT MY WINDOW-"

"Shawn?" someone giggled.

"Jules! I didn't hear you come in. What- What are you doing here?" Shawn stuttered.

"I should be asking you the same Kelly Clarkson. "

"I- I was just channeling the spirit of a teenage girl. She loved that song." he tried to explain.

"Uh huh, sure." Juliet smiled. "Hey, how about a private concert?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, OK." Shawn said. "Any requests?"

"Surprise me."

"TAKE ON MEEEEEE. (take on me) TAKE ME OONNNN."


	7. Heaven

"What's that Shawn?" Henry asked his six year old son.

"It's nothing Dad." said the kindergartner.

"Now come one. Show me."

Reluctantly, he handed a paper over.

Grabbing it, the elder man read aloud.

"My Heaven by Shawn Spencer. Is this something from school Shawn?" he asked. His son nodded back.

Below the title, there was a crude drawing of two police officers. One labeled "me," the other one, "dad."

"Shawn why didn't you want me to see this?" the man asked.

"I didn't think you'd like it." Shawn said.

"Well you're right. I don't like it. I love it!"


	8. Innocence

I was eight years old the day my innocence was taken away. No longer was I the high spirited kid who everyone thought had ADHD or ADD or even both.

It was just any other day, walking home with my best friend.

He came out of no where, stuffing me into his van, ripping off my clothes and hurting me in every way.

Several minutes later he dumped me back out in a sobbing messy heap. I could hear someone calling my name in the distance but I couldn't focus.

It hurt so bad. And it would always hurt apparently. 


	9. Drive

100 miles. 200 miles.

Gotta keep going. Gotta keep going.

Any where but there.

Away from him.

Out of California. Past Arizona. Past New Mexico. Into Texas.

Texas seemed good for now. He always had wanted to go to South Padre Island. It'll be his own late Spring Break. Except better.

He wouldn't stay long. Couldn't risk being found and forced back there.

He'd move on to somewhere else. New York is nice and busy.

Who said he had to stay in the US though?

His bike and the road was all he needed.

He could drive all day long. 


	10. Breathe Again

Henry looked in on his sleeping son and his best friend. It had been a long stressful day for all of them.

It started that morning when both of the boys had woken up with fevers. With Gus' parents away, Henry was left alone to take care of them.

Several hours later and lots of throwing up, Gus' temperature had spiked to 103.5.

All the doctor said was to give them plenty of fluids and tylenol.

Finally, they had both came back to regular temperature towards late evening.

Henry could breathe easy now, knowing his boys would be okay.


	11. Memory

"Wow dude, that was really weird." Shawn said to Gus.

"What was?" He asked.

"I just had a random memory from elementary school."

"What was it about?"

"Do you remember Ms. Cumberbatch?"

"Yeah she taught us the first few months of third grade, and then suddenly left. Why?"

"I think she was murdered. I remember seeing some detectives questioning the principal with a file that had picture of her in it. Didn't think much of it until now. Now that I think about it that must've been why Dad was so nice and cautious around us that week." Shawn explained. 


	12. Insanity

"I sense you don't like me." said a short blonde to the girl in front of her.

"How did you figure THAT one out?!" she replied sarcastically.

"Amy! We don't treat other patients like that!" said a large orderly, pulling her to the side.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" said the patient.

"Who? Juliet? Every since her "psychic" boyfriend was killed in some shooting, she claims to be a psychic herself, saying he passed on the skills to her when he passed. Honestly, it's really tragic. She used to be one of the best cops around." she explained.

"Huh, weird."


	13. Misfortune

Of coarse, it'd be my luck that I'd be in a coffee shop while off-duty when someone decided to rob it.

Without my gun, as luck would have it.

Not trying to do anything rash, I of coarse tried to intervene.

Which just led to more misfortune, and a trip to the hospital with a gunshot wound.

And while all was bad, of coarse my first visitors would be my partner with her horrid boyfriend.

Figures.

Well on the bright side I would be getting some sponge baths from a recently released from jail wife.

Not all things end badly.


	14. Smile

"Smile, darn ya, smile!" I heard from the tv that was playing our holiday movie choice for tonight.

I looked over at my boyfriend, who, ironically, was smiling.

"Haha, did I tell you you would like Annie?" I tease.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied back, as I snuggled closer to him.

Each time there was a funny or cute part, I would look up at him, relieved to see a genuine smile for once.

Knowing that he could really smile made her happy. Not the silly little smile after a dumb joke or reference. A real smile showed who he was.


	15. Silence

Henry sat down in his chair, a beer in hand, after an exceptionally hard day at work, deep in his thoughts. After a while, however, he noticed something was off.

_Why is it so... silent_? he thought to himself.

Climbing up the stairs, he entered his son's room to find all of the clothes gone from the closet, and the night stand cleared off.

No longer would he hear music blaring from the record player, annoying stomping around, or Shawn trying to "quietly" sneak out.

Silence. Complete silence. It was deafening. Henry knew he would never get used to it.


End file.
